Apology Accepted
by April1992
Summary: A 'deleted scene' in Unpleasentville where Damon needs to talk to Bonnie at the dance.


**Bonnie/Damon.**

**Extra scene from Unpleasantville. Contains spoilers! BE WARNED!**

**Oh, by the way, I don't own Vampire Diaries or any of the characters. Wish I did own Damon though. Damnit!**

**Based off the TV show, not the books btw.**

**I think Damon & Bonnie would be the ultimate couple!**

**YAY!**

**Also, PLEASE REVIEW! Comments make me super duper happy & make me want to write more!**

* * *

I felt him approaching me from behind. It amazed me that he still stood out among this mass. The small feeling of death and danger mixed with, and I hated to myself, a rush of thrill. I used to wonder if it was because he wasn't human but I never got this vibe from his brother. The feeling enveloped me like saran wrap as he got closer so that by the time he reached me I was practically suffocating on it.

"Hi Bonnie." I turned around to face him. His icy blue eyes caught me in a momentary trance as a small smirk played across his lips. There was always that stupid smirk. I don't think I've ever seen him truly smile. "Wanna dance?"

I made sure a look of disgust was evident on my face as my friend Caroline stood next to me and watched the both of us. "I'm outta here." I turn to go, desperate to get away from him before I did or said something stupid. He grabbed a hold of my arm, stopping me in my tracks. His hand was surprisingly warm considering what he was.

"Please give me another chance." Those words surprised me but I couldn't tell by the tone of his voice whether he was serious or not and I didn't trust myself enough to look at his face. Instead I wrenched my arm from his grip, sighed, and stalked off. I smiled to myself as I heard Caroline issue him a warning to back off. It was sweet of her but it wasn't going to do any good. He would just keep showing up, just like he always did, making me feel like this. I made my way out of the gym as fast as I could without actually running. He was faster.

"That was rude." He said, leaning casually against the door of one of the classrooms. "I was trying to apologize back there."

"Damon just leave me _alone_ before I burn you." My voice shook slightly, I couldn't help it. My heart was hammering against my chest.

"Oh, see, now don't do that. There's really no reason for threats. I have something to talk to you about."

I turned, planning on walking down the hallway but he was already in front of me and I crashed into his chest. My hands automatically flew up to his body to push myself away but he grabbed them and held on. My breathing hitched and I looked up into his eyes, my face expressing extreme alarm.

"There's really no reason to be afraid of me, Little Witch." He said softly, staring directly into my eyes.

"Really? This coming from someone who tried to kill me. I think I have a reason to be a bit wary." I tried to pull my hands away but his grip was too strong.

A dark look passed over his face "That had nothing to do with you and you know it. It was an automatic reaction to what Emily had done." He lowered his face so it hovered inches from mine. "I've never regretted anything more than what I did that night."

There was something in his eyes that made me truly believe him. "Damon, I-"

One of the gym doors flung open, filling the once silent hallway with '50s music. I didn't even turn around but just watched as Damon lifted his head and looked at who interrupted.

"Damon? Bonnie?" It was Caroline. Her heels clicked against the linoleum floor as she approached us. "Hey! Get away from her!"

"Caroline." Damon's voice was low and full of power. He turned his head and looked at her, something in his face changed. "Go outside to wait for Bonnie and forget what you have seen here. Got it?"

I watched in amazement as she just smiled at him and nodded. "Okay." She continued walking down the hallway to the main exit. That must be the vampire compulsion that Grams talked to me about. Thank God it doesn't have any effect on witches.

When she got far enough away I looked back at his face. He was looking down at me, his face not as serious as it was before, his lips fixed with a cocky half smile. He let go of my hands but I didn't move them from his chest. He swiftly lowered his face and his lips brushed ever so lightly against mine, sending a shock through me. "Until we meet again, My Little Witch." And then he was gone and I was staring at nothing, my hands raised for no reason.

I shook my head to pull myself out of the daze that he left me with and started down the hallway, suddenly remembering about Caroline and needing something to get my mind off of that unusual interaction yet wondering what would happen when we crossed paths again.

* * *

**Yeah, I wish this were an actual scene in the show**

***sigh***


End file.
